Trouble in Paradise
by xxangles18xx
Summary: What happens when the flock is kidnapped and only Max and Fang can rescue them? Well you'll have to read to find out! FAX all the way but there may be a twist!
1. Chapter 1

As the sun quickly descended behind the dense mountain range, Max and Fang soared through sky. The clouds were becoming a deep purple while the sky was transforming into a brilliant mix of red and orange. With twilight, rapidly approaching Fang glanced over and with a slight nod from Max began descending down into the mountains.

The duo had been flying nonstop since two in the afternoon after they discovered what had befallen the remaining flock when they had gone to pick up lunch. When they had returned to the hotel with the ten large pies, you have to love super avian metabolism, they had uncovered broken windows, bits of pieces of flyboys and blood. Max's first reaction when seeing this was going ramrod straight and even when Fang shook her she stayed in her little trance. Figuring that she was talking to the Voice, and hoping she wouldnt piss it off that badly since he'd have something else to worry about, he began packing up their belongings for the rescue mission. When he was done with this, he went over to Max who had become reaware of her surroundings and had begun to watch him as if he was going to disappear too. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her to reassure her he was real and to give whatever comfort he could to both of them. Usually, he would of had punched something by now but seeing the state Max was in he dismissed that thought, for now. He was about to start leading them to the broken window when Max gave a screech before breaking down in his arms. However, she had been able to faintly whisper one word before, "Quebec."

Max POV

As I landed in the small cave, the stress of the day began to collapse on me again. Even though it was just Fang and me, I just couldn't let my self to start bawling like a baby again. My flock needed me to be strong so we could save them before anything drastic happened. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had ever allowed anything to happen to my flock when I should of been there fighting by there side instead of crying of all things!

Pushing back those traitors' tears, I began helping Fang set camp up for the night. The task helped me forget the flock's kidnapping momentarily. However, us being two bird kids the camp was set in a flash, leaving Fang and I cooking hotdogs over the fire in an uncomfortable silence. I could tell Mr. Silent wasn't enjoying the quiet environment just as much I wasn't since his shoulders were slightly hunched with tension. But since I was afraid, any of the wrongs words were going to start the floodgates I stayed silent trying to find were Ms. Strong and Independent had vanished off to. But when we were done eating and we still hadn't said even one measly word, the tension from dinner and the day's events finally collapsed on me and knowing I was very close to tears, I ran out of the cave and jumped. Yea I know very subtle I just hoped Fang would get the hint and leave me alone.

The immediate feel of soaring through the night sky relaxed me a little and I kept up at a steep incline getting closer and closer to the starry night. I finally stood at a standstill a few thousand feet up in the air and just enjoyed the breeze playing through my hair and the peaceful scenery. But I knew the calm would not last so taking one last deep breathe I slowly began to descend back to the ground but something kept me from going straight to the cave. Instead, I glided down to a forest near by to the camp, just in case the day would bring along some more trouble. Landing and settling at the base of a sycamore, I brought by knees to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. Resting my head on my arms, I let a few silent tears fall down my cheek.

A few minutes later I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I knew instantly that it was Fang. See that boy cannot just let me wallow in my own misery. Wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my windbreaker, I looked over to him and gave a small most likely pathetic smile. Fang came over and crouched down across from me and hesitantly spread a couple fingers across my cheek and captured the few tears I had missed. As usual, Fang being sweet towards me was startling but with this emotional storm in my head now, it barely registered. Instead, I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his shoulder tying yet again to stop this emotional torrent and return to my stronger self that seemed to be on a little vacation. As I listened to Fang's heartbeat and tried to calm myself down, I felt his wiry arms wrap around me and in the next instant I was lying in Fang's lap with my body leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively tight around me. I know I should of felt awkward at our embrace but the only thing it did was sooth me. I guess loosing the flock and not knowing what we would find in Canada was just killing me in the inside, that and just maybe I might be feeling something entirely different then a family bond at the moment. Especially with the prediction, the Voice had ended out lovely little chat with. Just recalling those few words made me release the hold I had on my self and hug Fang closer to me. _The end of this journey will leave you in despair._ Yea I know just the cherry on top and let's not forget a little sprinkle of some creepy voodoo magic on top.

"It's okay. We are going to find them," he said in a rough voice as he gently rested his cheek on top of my head. Right then I knew I wasn't the only one worried and I was determined to become as brave and strong as Fang was at the moment. Trying to keep my tears in I concentrated on Fang's erratic heartbeat and was eventually able to slow my breathing down to normal. I have no idea how he can calm me down but right now I could honestly care less. I should have considered this a weakness but I knew that by being able to be more relaxed was going to make me stronger for the flock in the nothing mattered more to me then being strong enough for them to be safe. With that though I snuggled closer to Fang and let my eyes droop down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own this plot! **

**A.N: Fax ahead…couldn't help my self ;)**

I woke up the next morning with someone breathing down in my ear and rock hard arms around me. Not a bad way to wake up if I do say so myself, beats being kicked wake by an Eraser and a needle pointed towards you any day. With the mention of Eraser, I remembered what happened the day before and gave a reluctant shudder. Sadly, with that shake I had managed to stir Fang up who tightened his arms around me, though I'm not quite sure if he was conscious of this act or not. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and let us both be wrapped in a comfortable cocoon of peace for a couple of minutes, before giving me a slurred "Good morning."

I smiled at him, "Sorry I used you as a pillow last night."

He shrugged, "Are you okay?" he asked raising his head to look down and me and then raised an eyebrow. I mulled over giving him a sarcastic remark in return but knew it wasn't his fault and his sweet streak hadn't ended just yet so instead I gave him a slight shrug before gently disentangling my self from the warm shelter of his body and getting up.

"How did we get back to here?" I asked as I surveyed our surrounds and realized trees weren't surrounding us as I thought.

"Flew us back," he answered with a what-do-you-think glance, "You wouldn't stop shivering," he added in a matter of fact voice.

"Thanks," I said trying to enforce as much sisterly love in there as possible, which I doubt, worked since my feelings were in the toilet at the moment. And since my live wasn't complicated enough my hormones just have to start flaring up at the worst possible times. You know since I'm such a messed up bird girl I have to fall for my "brother" making it just the icing on the cake there.

Trying to leave these thoughts behind me, I said, "Let's go," instead with enough command that I even believed I was in control at the moment. Unfortunately, Fang knew me better sometimes then even I did and before I could even start packing up he had grab my wrist.

"Fang!" I screamed trying to pull out grasp, which he had tightened once I had tried to free my self and even I knew it was a lost cause. And the only response Fang gave me releasing my wrist and grabbing both my upper arms lightning quick so I didn't even have a chance to blink let alone escape. I eventually stopped wiggling, looked into his dark eyes reluctantly, and saw all the worry in them. Well I guess it's safe to say teenage love wasn't in his dictionary of How to Read Max after all since my unrequested looks just seem to be going to waste.

Reading his expression I responded to his unasked question as calmly as I could, "Fang I'm fine now _please_ let me go." When he still didn't release me I used what little of my patience to remain calm, "Fang I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm fine now, all I want to do is save the flock and kick some white coat ass on the way. Okay?"

Fang looked at me for what felt like a small eternity but was probably only a minute before he smirked, "Nothing stupid, huh?"

"Well I'm not promising anything," I answered with a little wicked smile of my own, "Now can you let me go before I have to kick your sorry butt as a little warm-up before the white coats." With that, I got a full-blown smile and my arms freed. Finally, since him touching me was not helping at all focus.

"Yea I'd like to see you try," he said with that wonderful smile still on his face. All that I gave him in return was my tongue stuck out and without even saying anything this time began packing up. I didn't want to delay rescuing the flock and longer and what ever was happening between Fang and me could wait a little longer. Well _if_ anything was happening, I'm not really the right person to ask seeing that I was locked in a cage half my life and Fang with his in-control façade was not helping this cause. Right now, I only let two thoughts to fill my mind and they were to find and save the flock and make who ever stole them from me in the beginning very sorry for messing with us.

Not allowing Fang to stop me a second time, once I had everything packed I jumped out of the cave trying to calculate how long it would take us to get to Canada. Seeing as we had an earlier start then yesterday, we could probably get there by lunchtime. Great, just six hours alone with my thoughts, note the sarcasm here people. Well at least I hoped they would be only my thoughts and the Voice would not decide to jump in. One thing I hated more then all the reflect about myself time here was getting fortune cookie riddles from an unknown voice. Of course getting most of my flock kidnapped in the land of magic made number one on of this current unfortunate list

Anyway, despite all my negativity I was able to concentrate on all our surroundings and think about ways to beat those sorry Erasers into a pulp to distract me from any other thoughts. Who ever said violence was a bad thing? By the time I had constructed a whole battle scene in my head we were crossing the U.S-Canada border. After passing some mountains I was able to spot a Burger King below and at the sound of my ravenous tummy, I looked over at Fang and smiled before free falling back down to earth. Besides him making my head and heart ache there was no need to give the poor kid a heart attack thinking I'm dropping to my death, again!

**A.N: More to come if any of you want it**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the story don't own maximum ride

After waiting a quarter of an hour for our food, clearly, these people don't understand the meaning of _fast_ food, we were finally able to sit down and feed our now growling stomachs. Picking a booth in a far corner I felt more then saw takes a quick scan of the place.

"How much father?" Fang asked while taking a stab at my fries.

"No clue. We need to go get a map after this, "I said finishing off my first burger while Fang was on his third. As he nodded and continued stuffing his face I made a quick surveillance of the fast food joint making, sure there were no Erasers. I turned my attention back onto my food when I only noticed a group of average boys staring at our direction, which was nothing odd they just might fancy Fang.

"You know this could just be some wild goose chase or a trap," Fang said when he had finished his whole tray of food.

"The voice-"

"Yea never lied, but this is coming from a voice in your _head,_" he finished off in a deadly calm voice and I knew that this current situation was not going that well with him as much as he tried to hide it. But us fighting wasn't going to get us to the flock any faster.

"I didn't hear you voice up any other options. What did you just want us to do? Forget about them!" I finished enraged glaring daggers down at him. I realized after I had spoken that my plan of staying calm hadn't really worked but my frustration had to come out sometime and it seemed to me Fang had unconsciously volunteered.

Then just when Fang was about to reply a silkier voice replaced his. "Now honey is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" said one of the boys who I had noticed before.

"What do you want?" I snapped changing my prey from Fang to this idiot, which was probably safer since I would never see him again.

"Oh don't be that way. I was just trying to help out a fellow brother from getting his eyes clawed out," he said with the rest of his little gang laughing behind him. But as I shifted by gaze to them, the laughter began to die down.

"Would you prefer yours then?"

"You've got a feisty one here," he said looking over to Fang absolutely ignoring the looks I sent him and the tone of my voice which strangely reminded me of Fang even though the two boys looking nothing alike.

"No clue," he said smirking up at him and throwing a glance at me, which probably went along the lines as, _don't kill them_.

"Yea I can see that," he chuckled glancing quickly at me." Well I'll leave you to love birds at it then," he said before giving Fang an apologetic smile and turning. As they walked back towards their table, I could hear the rest of his friends cracking up.

"_Birds?_" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"He has no idea," Fang chuckled as he got up to go dump his tray. As a followed him I noticed he was gazing over to the table were the boys were sitting down at.

"Want to give them a show?" he asked with a weird glint in his eyes as I finished throwing out my garbage. When he noticed my smirk he draped his arm across my shoulders and lead us to the door and as I walked out, I could hear them whistling. But as we continued to walk I began enjoying Fang's a little too much then I should but I just couldn't get the warmth of his body and the feel of his skin against mine out of my mind.

"And here I though you would let me break your nose," I said as we crossed the parking lot towards the gas station trying to get myself to concentrate on something else. But when he playfully tugged my hair, I slapped him lightly in the stomach before I started laughing leaning against him to keep my balance. Though as he opened the door I could hear him mumble the word feisty so I stuck my tongue out at him my laughter still in my throat.

Ten minutes later we were in the air on our way to Montreal with are packs weighted down by food seeing as I would never step foot into another hotel. With the sun setting in a couple of hours and the remainder of the trip only going to take us half an hour we had decided to check out Itex and go in for the rescue the next day. This is considering that we don't have a plan _yet_ and we being dead tired might not be too bright of an idea.

"There," I said pointing to a cluster of bright lights beaming on the ground some twenty minutes later. As we began to go around the perimeter of this hellhole, I tried to open my mind up to Angel hoping she might be able to say something. But after ten minutes of gliding above this monster of a building and never getting a peep, I decided to fly over to a tree some hundred feet away and sit on a branch. A few minutes later Fang gracefully joined me letting his legs dangle over while I pressed my back against the trunk.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Well we can always go with the usual break a window, break them out and then get the hell out. Unless you have anything better."

He smirked and said, "I know the perfect window," before jumping back into the air. Opening my wings, I leaped back into the air and followed him to a meadow, which he must have spotted before. It was a small little thing that was surrounded by big think trees all around in a sort of uneven oval.

As I landed in the middle of the field, I heard Fang call out, "No fire."

"No problem it's only freaking Canada," I mumbled as I got some dinner out which would be consisted of beans and pop tarts tonight. After eating this swallowing very appetizing meal, I went over to a tree trunk and tried to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Cold?" Fang asked as he sat down beside me and when I shook my head, since I couldn't very well talk with my jaw held in a death lock, he smirked and wrapped his arm around me. "Liar."

With his warm body, pressing against mine my body began to defrost a little and soon was able to release my stiff jaw. "Thanks," I said as I rested head on his shoulder and I felt him tighten his arm in response.

After a few minutes of listening to him breathe, I looked up with an evil smile on my face and said, "So is this going to become our regular sleeping arrangement here or what?"

"Well," and he made to get up but I pushed back down causing him to start laughing his cute little head off. Not that he's cute or anything it's just a saying. But with the look on his face and the utter innocents in his expression, I couldn't help but laugh with him. As we continued laugh our foreheads connected, probably since we were practically on top of each other by now, causing a huge _bang!_. This at least allowed us to stop our delirious laughing fit but unfortunately left us both grasping our forehead.

"Ow," I said mockingly.

"You want me to kiss it to make it better?" Fang said with amusement swimming in his dark eyes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" With our faces so close together, I could see him blush under the starlight. Now instead of laughter filling his eyes, it was more like a determination and at that moment I knew I had traveled on hallow ground.

"Max" he whispered so close to my face I could feel his breathe wash over my face.

"Fang don't, please," I said as I began to disentangle myself from him causing his hold just to tighten and to raise an eyebrow.

I was quiet for a while trying to decide if I should really tell him what was on my mind and thought of a couple of reasons. A.) I get it over with b.) lie c.) the usual and run away. I decided "a" since Fang can tell when I lie and I don't want to hurt him anymore ruling out the other two.

"The flock," I mumbled lamely.

"What about them. I'm sure from reading my mind Angel would have told the rest of them already."

"No," I said with my voice getting stronger with anger, though I knew it was more towards myself since none of this would of never happened if I hadn't fallen for my 'brother'. "I meant what if we have another fight; I don't want to do that to them again," while I secretly added_ I_ didn't want to feel like that again.

"Max," he whispered exasperated bring his hand up to caress my cheek, "I won't let that happen again," his voice renewed with determination. As he began to lower his head I knew I should be pulling away but for some reason my face was going up to meet his, it seemed as if my body had taken control and my mind was just on standby. As our lips finally brushed I was struck by the sweetness of it and how much Fang must really care.

From first contact I knew that I was a lost cause and there was, no way I would willingly leave Fang's side. Though the flock was never far from my mind I let myself be absorbed by Fang, concentrating only on the feelings that were suffocating me, the feel of his lips moving against mine and the intoxicating smell, that was just his, surrounding me. As the kiss continued, it began to change drastically from sweet to passionate. I felt his arms tighten around my waist lifting me up into his lap as I let my hands tangle themselves in his soft hair. As lips were moving, fast as he let one of his hands roam up my spine making me want to shiver in delight. When I began seeing stars from the lack of oxygen, I felt Fang pull away resting his forehead gently against mine.

"Don't run," he whispered hoarsely, with his breathe tickling my skin, as he tightened his arms around me.

REVIEW please!!:D


End file.
